Love You To Death
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: Hal-hal yang kau lakukan membuatku mencintaimu, sampai mati. Untuk Snape Day (kalau masih ada). Happy (belated) Birthday, Severus Snape.


**Love You to Death**

**.**

Langit siang ini kelabu. Sama seperti langit di siang hari bulan-bulan terakhir. Tak pernah cerah, seakan ingin mencerminkan keadaan Dunia Sihir yang berkecamuk. Juga merefleksikan perasaan seorang pria yang berdiri sendirian di depan sebuah nisan dingin kelabu.

Bukan berarti ada perbedaan dengan kunjungan-kunjungan sebelumnya. Perasaannya selalu muram setiap kali ia datang kemari. 'Lagipula orang bodoh mana yang ceria ketika mengunjungi pemakaman,' batin pria tersebut tak bersemangat.

Pakaiannya serba hitam, jubahnya menjuntai menyapu tanah. Angin musim dingin menyayat pipi tirusnya, dibantu kibasan rambut hitam sebahu yang kusut. Ia tidak mempedulikannya, hanya berdiri tanpa bergeming. Ekspresi batunya bukan hal yang asing di wajahnya, semua orang yang mengenal Severus Snape familiar dengan raut itu.

Setiap kali Severus datang kemari, memandang nisan abadi dalam sunyi, ia selalu merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Bukan oleh sergapan ngeri, seperti yang para Muggle rasakan ketika mereka berada di tempat menyeramkan, atau yakin bahwa ada presensi hantu di dekat mereka. Bukan juga ketakutan beku yang dirasakan para penyihir ketika mendengar nama Voldemort. Tetapi akan pengingat bahwa paling tidak dua batu nisan di sini adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Ya, Severus bahkan mengakui bahwa kematian James Potter adalah kesalahannya, betapa mengesalkannya pun pria itu.

Severus berlutut perlahan, jari kurusnya akhirnya menyapu nisan kaku. Ia menarik napas dalam menyakitkan. Pengingat, benar. Pengingat akan kegagalannya, akan kebodohan masa mudanya, akan hancurnya hatinya…

Tapi juga pengingat akan tahun-tahun saat mereka masih bersama.

Severus bisa melihat dengan jelas, ketika ia menutup matanya, pertama kali ia melihat kelebatan surai merah disusul suara tawa mendenting, ketika ia memata-matai anak-anak yang bercengkrama di taman bermain dekat rumahnya dari balik semak.

Juga pertama kali Severus menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts, gemetar dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambut lemasnya yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan badai di luar kastil, dan jemari yang lebih kecil darinya meremas tangan Severus, serta bagaimana tindakan itu membuat kehangatan menjalar sampai ke ujung telinganya.

Ketika mata hijau cemerlang itu berkilau memantulkan percikan merah yang dihasilkan Profesor Flitwick.

Momen lain dimana mata yang sama membara seterang fiendfyre ketika para Gryffindor terkutuk itu bertindak bodoh dan menindas Severus.

Suatu sore setelah pelajaran terakhir dan mereka berdua membiarkan kaki mereka dibasahi air danau, sementara mereka duduk menceritakan kejadian menggelikan, mengagumkan, atau betapa melelahkannya hari mereka. Bagian favorit Severus adalah ketika gadis di sebelahnya menoleh pada Severus dan tersenyum lebar.

Ia menutup matanya erat dan mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Itu yang Severus butuhkan. Pengingat.

Dengan ekspresi dan hati yang beku ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri sebelum ia melintasi _ward_ Anti-Apparate. Ini terakhir kalinya ia datang kemari.

Severus Snape tak pernah tahu bahwa janjinya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

_**It is those little things you did, that make me love you to death.**_

.

.

Harry Potter berdiri tak bergeming di hadapan nisan dingin kelabu.

Matanya memandang kosong, seakan menembus batu tersebut dan melihat pemandangan yang hanya ia seorang yang berhak menyaksikannya. Dan itu memang benar, semuanya berputar hanya dalam benaknya, tanpa bisa dicegah, tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Jika ia sendirian dan berada di tempat pribadi (seperti kamarnya) yang dilengkapi dengan mantra pengunci dan ia mungkin akan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan dan meraung merana. Tapi di sini, ia hanya bisa berdiri tertegun, menatap sambil memikirkan hal-hal yang telah lalu.

Di tujuh belas tahun kehidupannya yang pendek, Harry sudah mengalami banyak hal, yang menyenangkan maupun menyedihkan. Sejak ia masuk kembali ke dunia sihir di usia muda sebelas tahun, ia telah dikejutkan dengan betapa banyak orang yang tahu namanya, yang memujanya, dan memandang kagum padanya. Ia juga dikejutkan, di saat-saat pertama kali terjadi, betapa orang mudah sekali berbalik arah, berubah opini tentangnya. Di satu waktu, mereka mengagung-agungkannya, detik berikutnya mereka melempar sumpah serapah ke arahnya.

Harry merasa ia tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Orang-orang telah putus asa, mereka membutuhkan seorang figur untuk entah menyelamatkan mereka, atau untuk disalahkan. Hal yang ia benci, mengejutkannya, bukan ketika mereka berbalik arah dan mengutuk namanya. Ia justru benci ketika mereka menggantungkan harapan mereka padanya. Seorang remaja yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia yang mereka huni jauh lebih lama.

Satu-satunya konstan yang Harry miliki, hanyalah ia. Satu-satunya orang yang memperlakukan Harry seakan ia adalah orang paling tidak kompeten sejagat raya, dan tidak pernah memandang Harry dengan mata berbinar. Awalnya Harry sangat bingung, kecewa, murka bahkan, atas ketidakadilan yang menimpanya. Namun setelah bertahun-tahun, lagi dan lagi, dibuktikan salah oleh setiap tindakan tak terduga dan peristiwa yang terjadi, mau tak mau pandangan Harry berubah.

Harry tertawa hambar tanpa suara. Severus Snape memang tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti orang kebanyakan.

Tawa sunyinya segera terhenti. Matanya kembali mengerling nama yang terukir kaku. Ia ingin menyentuh nama itu, menyapukan jemarinya sekali saja di atasnya, seperti belaian seorang kekasih pada rambut pujaan hatinya. Namun jarinya kelu, mungkin karena angin dingin membekukannya. Mungkin Harry hanya takut.

Severus Snape tentunya tidak ingin tangan putra musuh bebuyutannya menyentuhnya, meski tidak secara langsung.

Suara kecil dalam benak Harry berbisik, bukankah saat-saat terakhir Severus Snape adalah dalam pelukannya, meminta dengan suara amat putus asa untuk memandang ke dalam matanya untuk terakhir kalinya?

Harry menggeleng lemah. Ia tahu bahwa permohonan itu bukan untuknya, tak pernah untuknya.

Tapi Harry tak pernah bisa melepaskan, atau melupakan, perasaannya ketika melihat memori dalam rajutan putih yang masih bergumul dalam pensieve Dumbledore hingga kini. Untuk menjadi objek dari cinta yang dalam, bahkan hingga saat kematian, Harry sering bertanya-tanya dalam angannya, bagaimana rasanya.

Ia tak pernah tahu, dan takkan pernah tahu, sekarang. Karena objek afeksinya sendiri telah pergi, dan ia ditinggalkan menyesali kebodohannya yang tidak bisa menyadari petunjuk-petunjuk tersembunyi yang menunggu untuk ia temukan.

Harry bisa mengingat dengan jelas, bahkan kini, dengan mata terbuka lebar, saat pertama kali ketika tatapan kelam itu memandangnya penuh benci. Bila ia memikirkannya sekarang, ia bisa merasakan kesan memperhitungkan di dalamnya. Memperhitungkan hal-hal yang perlu dipersiapkan untuk menjaga keselamatannya, kini ia tahu.

Ia juga bisa membayangkan dengan jelas, memori bertahun lalu, setiap kali Severus Snape mengusirnya dari tempat terjadinya sesuatu, dengan suara serak yang kasar itu, dan tongkat hampir selalu teracung.

Harry juga takkan pernah lupa, setiap delik geram, setiap kata pedas menyayat raga, yang bila ia pikirkan sekarang, semuanya memiliki arti ganda. Ia hanya perlu menyimak, memperhatikan dan memikirkannya dengan seksama, dan semua hal yang tersembunyi, seharusnya bisa ia kuak.

Bodoh sekali, Harry tahu, untuk mengharapkan Severus Snape bisa mengalihkan perasaannya yang dalam untuk Lily Evans dan menujukannya pada orang lain.

Tetapi, Harry sendiri tak bisa melepaskan perasaannya sendiri.

Kalau saja ia tak terlambat. Kalau saja ia memiliki anti-racun dalam sakunya saat itu. Ia tak pernah bisa menggambarkan hancur hatinya ketika menyadari bahwa konstannya meregang nyawa di hadapannya. Bahkan sebelum melihat kenangan dalam bulir air mata yang ia saksikan untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

Ia hanya bisa menyesal, dan menyesal. Tetapi ia takkan pernah lupa. Sampai akhir.

Tanpa kata, Harry berbalik dan menghilang dalam senyap.

_**It is those unnoticeable things you did, that make me love you to death.**_

**The End**

**A/N. **Happy Snape Day, meskipun agak telat soalnya saya sibuk sidang skripsi kemarin T_T. Happy birthday for one of the loves of my life _/ditimpuk/ _


End file.
